Daylight Phoenix
by Rina Nina
Summary: Lucy creates a guild, Daylight Phoenix, and decides to oppose Fairy Tail, the supposedly strongest guild of Fiore next to Sabertooth. She's going to show them that they aren't all strong as they think they are with the people she gathers and trains. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am making a new story for Fairy Tail! And I am currently open to any applications for new characters in the story. Your character may have as many magic types as you want, but please limit yourselves. Be reasonable.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Type of Magic:**

**Family/Relatives (cousins):**

**_Example_**

**Name:** Crista McGarden

**Age: **16

**Gender:** Female

**Type of Magic:** Take over

**Family/Relatives (cousins):** Levy (cousin); Eric (father); Lilian (mother)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know I should be writing my other Fairy Tail fanfics, but I honestly lost all motivation for it. I don't know if I am going to continue this one, but if I get enough reviews, I might do exactly that.

**Summary**

Lucy creates a guild, the Daylight Phoenix, and decides to oppose Fairy Tail,

the supposedly strongest guild of Fiore next to Sabertooth.

She's going to show them that they aren't all strong as they

think they are with the people she gathers and trains.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I never understood the reason why I ran away from Fairy Tail, my guild. It was my favorite place to be, other than my home, where I found comfort.

Master Macarov knew what I was going through, along with Levy, Gray, and Mira. But, what hurt me most was when Natsu didn't realize that I was hurt. I wanted to talk to him, and I should have. That part was my fault, for not telling him what I was going through.

Our relationship would change. It always did. I was and still am an insecure girl. But, then again, who isn't insecure? I know I'm not the only one.

I decided that I was going to stay out of Fairy Tail's lives. Or rather, so I can forget them slowly. If they cared enough, they would come find me, but deep inside my heart, I knew they won't. I told Levy, Gray, and Mira that I would be coming in a short amount of time. They looked at me weirdly, knowing that I'm not going to be coming back. It was a sign to them not to come find me.

But, knowing Levy, she would come find me and stay with me until the end. Because she's my best friend.

I decided that I was going to make my own guild. The name is Daylight Phoenix. I decided who were going to be the first guild members were.

As I walked, I saw Laxus going to the outskirts of Magnolia. I followed him, tailing along. I didn't like what I was doing, but I was curious on what he was going to do.

He suddenly stopped, turned around, and threw something sharp. Before it hits me, I hide and duck behind a corner.

"Come out. I've noticed you following me, blondie." He growled.

Dang it.

"You should have said so. And don't call me blondie, when you're blondie yourself." I said with all the venom I can muster.

"I know you have something to say to me."

I glare at him. Laxus smirked, knowing he was right.

"Well?"

"I'm making a new guild and I want you to be in it."

He stares at me dumbfounded. I stare at him with the same expression.

"Why would I be in the same guild as you? Don't you have Fairy Tail?"

"Screw Fairy Tail. I gave up on that guild a long time go."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Probably not going to join the guild. Slowly, I walked away from him. Then,

"Is the guild know to every city and town in Fiore?"

"Not yet. And yes I know, in order to participate in the Daimatou Enbu, we're suppose to be known for seven damn years."

"Not a problem. I can change that, just for you." He said with a smirk.

Honestly, I was scared of what he was going to do, but I squealed instead.

"YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN? YES! Step one is complete."

Laxus was looking at me as if I were crazy. And I probably looked crazy also.

"Step two, have Levy come join. And if Levy joins, so does Gajeel. So that makes two birds with one stone," I said with a grin.

He laughed. I didn't know he could do that. And for some reason, I felt so much better.

Maybe, I should have fallen for Laxus instead of Natsu. I might just do that. Screw Natsu and the rest.

I took him by the arm and even though I didn't want to, I went back to Fairy Tail. I slammed the door open and yelled Levy's name.

"LU-CHAN!" She ran and gave me a big hug. Like I came back from the dead.

"You're choking me. I just have a quick question for you. Would you like to come join the guild I'm creating?"

The last sentence, I say it so the whole guild can hear. I winked at Levy to follow along, and the best friend she was, she caught on fast.

"Of course!" She squealed.

"Hey! If Levy's going, so am I," Gajeel growled.

"I was expecting that. Come aboard."

I looked around the guild, and I could see shocked faces. I knew what they were thinking.

_'Can Lucy really be a guild master?'_

I decided that my guild doesn't need to have a guild master.

Who says there has to be a guild master? The handbook of the Daimatou Enbu didn't say so.

It just said that the guild masters can't participate in the games.

My eyes landed on Gray, and he was pleading in his eyes to take him with me.

I pointed my head towards the outside of the guild, and he understood.

"Lucy, you gotta let me join."

"I'll let you join, but stay as a spy. I'll remove your guild mark off your chest and replace it with Daylight Phoenixes. The design is going to be a golden phoenix."

"You know my stripping habits. Its going to be hard to cover."

I grinned at this.

"You're underestimating me, Gray. I never told anyone this, but I'm an Elemental Dragon Slayer."

Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray all stared at me like I was joking.

I glared at all four.

"Do I look weak to you guys?"

They all nod, except Levy, and I groan.

"Can't be helped. But to your problem, Gray, you will have our insignia but with the help of my magic, whenever you strip, the rest of the guild members will see the Fairy Tail insignia."

I grinned at this and they all gaped at me.

"That's cool!"

"Welcome aboard, you guys!"

**Levy's POV**

"Daimatou Enbu." Gajeel brought up.

I had questions about that. It's a few months from now.

"Even if we aren't known for seven whole years, Laxus said he can do something about that. We won't know anything that he does, but we will be let known that we can be in it. I decided that we aren't going to enter this year because we lack people. One main reason is that I want all the guild members to be close to S-ranked mages even if they are not."

Lucy looks at everyone to see if we understand.

"I am going to have everyone train until the next Daimatou Enbu."

"So we need a lot of recruits," Laxus says as he puts his hands around Lucy's waist.

We gaped at that and what surprised us the most is that Lucy didn't mind it.

Anyways, I'm think of recruits who could enter the guild that Lucy was trying to create.

"I forgot to tell you guys, but we're not going to have an official guild master. I mean, I am going to be the guild master of the guild, but because I want to participate in the tournament, I will have someone else replace me as the master. And, no, no one is going to find out if we have a guild master or not."

We were surprised, but shrugged it off.

Gray exclaimed,

"My cousin Miyu! She has the magic of Time Ark and Earth lost magic!"

Next, Gajeel said,

"Juvia's cousin, Kaito Lockser. He is the Water/snow Godslayer. He was taught by the Gods to use water and snow. A little stronger then a Dragon Slayer."

I looked at Lucy and she was grinning at this. I knew what she was thinking, she didn't really need to train these people. But, knowing her, she would anyways to get stronger and defeat the two strongest guilds in Fiore and be the top dog.

"Ryou Storm Heartfilia." Lucy said.

"_The_ Ryou Storm Heartfilia?" We all yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought this was a good place to end. Read and review. I really don't appreciate flames, but if you REALLY must, please do. Tell me how you think of the story. _**Just because I have the first chapter up doesn't mean I won't accept more applications!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I know I should be writing my other Fairy Tail fanfics, but I honestly lost all motivation for it. I don't know if I am going to continue this one, but if I get enough reviews, I might do exactly that.

**Summary**

Lucy creates a guild, the Daylight Phoenix, and decides to oppose Fairy Tail,

the supposedly strongest guild of Fiore next to Sabertooth.

She's going to show them that they aren't all strong as they

think they are with the people she gathers and trains.

* * *

**A recap of the last chapter**

_I looked at Lucy and she was grinning at this. I knew what she was thinking, she didn't really need to train these people. But, knowing her, she would anyways to get stronger and defeat the two strongest guilds in Fiore and be the top dog._

_"Ryou Storm Heartfilia." Lucy said._

_"The Ryou Storm Heartfilia?" We all yelled._

**Levy's POV**

He is the strongest light and dark Dragon slayer. Stronger than Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney put together.

"How are you related to HIM of all people?" Gray yelled.

Lucy smiles a small, sad smile.

"It's a long story."

I didn't want to push her, so I kept quiet.

But, Gajeel being the stupid guy he was told her to tell us anyways,

"Tell us the story."

Clear tears were about to flow down her cheeks, and I rushed to her side.

"Don't cry," I whispered in her ears as I hugged her tightly.

I glared at Gajeel for forcing.

"No, it's okay. I should be telling this to you guys."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded in response and begins,

"His village was raided- with I don't know what- but his parents were killed when he was only 5. WHEN HE WAS ONLY 5. Ryou was one of the few who actually survived the raid. He was all ragged up when my Uncle found him on the streets of Tonari town. My Uncle adopted him as his child. He doesn't talk much, but he's so sweet and nice!"

As Lu-chan said the last sentence, her smile was not that sad smile we just saw, but a genuine smile.

Suddenly, I remembered a girl,

"Luna Nightshade. She's tough."

"NO WAY LEVY! That's my cousin also!" Lucy yelled excitedly.

We looked at her and wondered how she's related to two of the strongest mages in Fiore.

"Before you ask anything else on how I know her, I need to tell you guys her magic. It's so cool! She's a MOON PHOENIX SLAYER! It's the strongest time of phoenix slayer that there is in the world! Why didn't I think of adding her!"

"Can we ask how you know her?"

"I don't know, CAN you guys?"

We all glared at Lucy.

"Fine, fine. She's my mother's niece."

**Lucy's POV**

It took the guild a few months to gather all the people and have them join it. But, everyone decided to join the guild. My two cousins, Ryou and Luna, decided to only because of me, their only relative living and because I was the favorite between the two.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to join! I missed you guys," I said as I bear hugged both of my cousins.

Ryou just nodded and gave my head a pat.

"Ryou-ni! I haven't seen you in a long time," Luna exclaimed.

"Miyu, nice of you to join us," I said.

"I heard Gray was in this guild." Miyu said without acknowledging any of us.

We all look at each other thinking what was wrong with her.

"He is, but you can say he's spying on Fairy Tail for us." Laxus growled.

With that, she gave a humpf and didn't talk to the rest of us.

I'm determined to break down her wall and let us in besides Gray.

"Hi, I'm Kaito Lockser! Pleased to meet such a beautiful young lady," Kaito said as he kissed my cheeks.

I blushed a little by how he introduced himself. I heard Laxus growl behind me and I got scared.

"Laxus, don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Doesn't look like that to me."

"I will take her away if you don't do anything." Kaito said as he smirked.

I don't get what their problem was. Rivalry? But for what?

"Alright, I need to start putting guild marks on you and to start training you guys for the next Daimatou Enbu." I said.

"Lu-ne! I want a golden one on my hip." Luna said with an excited grin.

"A white one on my left shoulder," Levy said.

"Black on my right shoulder." Gajeel said.

Ryou quietly said, "Silver on my hip."

"Miyu?" I asked.

"Navy Blue on my back shoulder." She said with a growl.

"Yellow, on my left shoulder blade on my back." Laxus said.

Kaito again tried to flirt with me, but I rejected it immediately.

"Dark blue on my chest."

"Nope. Not on your chest."

"Come on! You know you want to touch me there."

"Gross. Why would I want to do that when I already have a man."

"WHAT? Lu-chan! Who?"

I point to Laxus. I could tell everybody was shocked.

"Now you know why, moron." Laxus said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Look who's jealous." I whispered to him quietly.

"Shut up. It's your fault for making me this jealous." Laxus growled.

"Calm down, jeez."

I giggled a little.

"Kaito, I'll choose the place, so give me the color you want."

"Dark blue. Don't make me say it again."

"Shut the fuck up." I put the insignia onto his left shoulder blade on the back.

"There all done. I'm going to leave it up to Laxus to train us. And I'm sure he's going to train us like hell so get ready for it." I said.

I heard some groans, and personally I was groaning inside also.

"It's all for the next tournament. We're going to be Fiore's number 1 guild and I mean that shit." I yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought this was a good place to end. Read and review. I really don't appreciate flames, but if you REALLY must, please do. Tell me how you think of the story. _**Just because I have the second chapter up doesn't mean I won't accept more applications!**_

And as for the relationship between Lucy and Laxus, I'm sorry it happened so fast if it did. :O PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I know I should be writing my other Fairy Tail fanfics, but I honestly lost all motivation for it. I don't know if I am going to continue this one, but if I get enough reviews, I might do exactly that.

**Summary**

Lucy creates a guild, the Daylight Phoenix, and decides to oppose Fairy Tail,

the supposedly strongest guild of Fiore next to Sabertooth.

She's going to show them that they aren't all strong as they

think they are with the people she gathers and trains.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I did say that Ryou was the strongest _**light and dark Dragon**_** slayer.** I did not say he was the strongest of the guild, Daylight Phoenix. He will of course help train, but Laxus will be the one who will train the rest of the members.

* * *

**A recap of the last chapter**

_"There all done. I'm going to leave it up to Laxus to train us. And I'm sure he's going to train us like hell so get ready for it." I said._

_I heard some groans, and personally I was groaning inside also._

_"It's all for the next tournament. We're going to be Fiore's number 1 guild and I mean that shit." I yelled._

_**Laxus's POV**  
_

I smirked when Lucy decided to yell that we were going to be Fiore's number 1 guild. It had a good ring to it.

"Training schedule: 9 to 12 is running, core building and training your magic. If you have multiple magic, choose one, master it, then go to the other ones. 12 to 12:30 is lunch. 12:30 to 3:30 is again core building, training magic, and sparring with your partner. I'll look at your magic type and match you up with your weakest type as much as possible."

I looked around and no one seemed to object.

"Ryou, you don't want to add anything?" Lucy asked her cousin.

He shook his head and rustled her head.

"Mou, I'm not a little girl anymore," Lucy said with a wide grin.

Ryou smiled at Lucy's childishness. It's suppose to be me that's suppose to make her feel like a child.

But, they're family. I shouldn't be getting this jealous.

"Yes, you shouldn't Laxus. It'd be gross if I did something to my cousin." Lucy said.

"Wha-, how?"

"Didn't you know? I can do anything."

I just glare at her. And I sighed knowing she was right.

**Lucy's POV**

"Lu-chaaan. The training menu is terrible. Why can't you just train us." Levy wailed.

I grinned an evil one, "If I trained you guys, it would be the worst. Shall I still do it?"

Levy shook her head along with the other guild members.

Then suddenly, I spoke out,

"Who's there?"

No one came out, I knew that. Instead, I jumped up into the air and cut through it.

All of a sudden, in front of me was a girl with light brown wavy hair that went down to her thighs. I recognized that it was my childhood best friend, Liya Aria.

"Liya! Why are you here? Wait, dumb question isn't it? You want to join yes?" I screamed.

She nods her head coming towards me really excitedly.

"Where do you want your mark? Color?"

_'You know where and what color don't you.'_

_'Do you really need to communicate this way?'_

_'Well, yes. Anyways who are these people? I recognize Ryou-ni and Luna-chi.'_

_'Some of them are from the ex-Guild. The blunette is Levy, my best friend. The one next to her is her boyfriend, Gajeel. The one who's a little upset is Gray's cousin, Miyu. Oh! Gray joined, but he's spying on Fairy Tail for us. There's Juvia's cousin, a big flirt, Kaito. The one next to me is Laxus, and my man. Don't hit him. I saw you giving him an eye earlier. I will kill you. And, I wouldn't call Luna that if I were you. You know how mad she would get.'_

_'Oh, I'm so scared of you, Lucy. Haha, just kidding. I won't hit on him. And apparently, you're forgetting I'm stronger."_

"What ever, Liya. Come on over here and I'll put the mark."

She came closer to me as I had my hand out and put it on her left leg.

Her mark came out to be a golden-honey colored one and it looked beautiful.

_'Thanks, Lucy.'_ Liya grinned.

"No problem."

"Luce, why isn't she talking to us?" Levy asked.

I shook my head and said,

"It's not the time for it is it? Let's go train."

As promised, Laxus had us run, build cores and train our magics.

It was tough, but then again, not for me. I've been training for quite some time, alone in the dark while no one else knows. Yes, I am an Elemental Dragon Slayer, but it doesn't mean that I can just slack off.

When I looked back at Laxus, I saw he called over to Ryou-ni. After a little chit chat, he came over to me, leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going to leave for a little, and I left your cousin in charge. Don't slack off on training, blondie."

I pouted, "Don't call me a blondie when you're one your self."

Laxus rustled my hair and left. I went to Ryou-ni.

"Did he say where he was going?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

I cocked my head to the left asking the big question.

Ryou-ni just sighed and answered me,

"He left so he can do something about the Daimatou Enbu."

"Oh. You should of just said so. I thought he was going to cheat on me."

Ryou-ni stares at me like an idiot.

"Laxus loves you too much to even notice anyone else flirting with him."

"Righhht."

**Ryou's POV**

After Laxus left Lucy, she came over to me and asked what he and I were talking about. I didn't answer at first but she makes me say it anyways. Not literally, but because I love her, along with Luna, too much, we always answer everything.

I don't understand how she can make Luna and I say everything to her.

But Luna and I are grateful to her. For everything. She was the one who brought the light into our world. And because of that, we need to do everything we can to pay her back, even destroy the guild she once loved with all her heart.

**Natsu's POV**

When Lucy came in and took Levy and Gajeel, we were surprised that she was in a guild, let alone a guild that wasn't even know yet. We didn't know was that she created the whole thing.

Gray smirked as he came back in after Levy and Gajeel left.

I wasn't going to ask what was wrong with him.

"Oi, ice princess, which guild is she in?"

"Why should I know, flame brain?"

"You were smirking when you came in."

"Doesn't mean that I have to know the guild name."

I didn't answer that.

Secretly, I wanted to tail along, but my instincts told me that she'll find out right away and beat me to a pulp.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought this was a good place to end. Read and review. I really don't appreciate flames, but if you REALLY must, please do. Tell me how you think of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I know I should be writing my other Fairy Tail fanfics, but I honestly lost all motivation for it. I don't know if I am going to continue this one, but if I get enough reviews, I might do exactly that.

**Summary**

Lucy creates a guild, the Daylight Phoenix, and decides to oppose Fairy Tail,

the supposedly strongest guild of Fiore next to Sabertooth.

She's going to show them that they aren't all strong as they

think they are with the people she gathers and trains.

* * *

**A recap of the last chapter**

_"Doesn't mean that I have to know the guild name."_

_I didn't answer that._

_Secretly, I wanted to tail along, but my instincts told me that she'll find out right away and beat me to a pulp._

_**Laxus's POV**  
_

I'm headed to the Magic Council to make an offer.

Even if we just started as a guild, and don't have as much people, our members aren't weak. We have powerful mages and I'm assured that we can beat any Guild. (_**Confident aren't we,**** Laxus?**_)

I went straight into the Magic Council room and barged in not caring what I was going to receive.

Guran Doma, the Leader of the Magic Council, sighed.

"What is it now?"

"If you think I am a part of Fairy Tail, you are greatly mistaken."

Guran Doma raised his eyebrows questioning which guild I came from.

"Don't play dumb. The Magic Council knows everything." I growled.

He sighed again.

"Yes, I know. Daylight Phoenix, is it?"

"And you know what I'm here for. State your conditions, old man."

Yet again, Guran Doma sighed.

"You are to do what we say."

"If we defy?"

Lucy wasn't going to like this, but I promised her that we didn't need to wait for seven years.

"The guild will be disbanded. And, yes, yes, Daylight Phoenix is to win every Games if entered."

I smirked at this.

"Of course we'll win. Who do you think you're talking to?"

He never said we couldn't play dirty. But, knowing Lucy, I don't think she'll let us do that.

"Would you like to participate this year?"

"No. We're training everyone to be like S-classed mages."

**Lucy's POV**

"You what?!"

"Like I said, we're in the games from next year. And because we aren't known for seven years, we have some conditions. One of them is to listen to what ever they have to say. The other is to win every Daimatou Enbu we enter."

I glare at Laxus.

"I heard you the first time. I can do the second one. We'll play dirty, just a little though, since the Leader hates the law being broken. But the first? To listen to whatever they say?"

The rest of the guild just sighed.

**Gray's POV**

I don't understand why I have to stay and spy on Fairy Tail. It's not like she doesn't know anything about this guild. I want to enter the Games, but I can't. I mean once I go to Daylight Phoenix, I won't be able to spy on Fairy Tail.

But, for this year, I can participate with Fairy Tail. I mean the team never changes. Lucy, Laxus, and I should know all the tactics from being a mage of Fairy Tail. Nothing to worry about.

"BRATS, GATHER AROUND. I WILL BE CHOOSING THE PARTICIPANTS FOR THE DAIMATOU ENBU (grand magic games)." Master boomed his voice at the back of the guild.

We all gathered around to see.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL."

Natsu fist pumped in the air, yelling a big "YES."

"GRAY FULLBUSTER."

Of course, I'd get in.

"ERZA SCARLET."

She smiled a triumphant smile.

"LU-. WENDY MARVELL."

If only Lucy were here, she would have participated in the games with us. But knowing her, she was going to enter next year. Luckily they had a few conditions to meet up to. But, as Lucy says, the first condition sucks. The Magic Council played dirty there.

"AND MIRAJANE STRAUSS."

This is a good team for the Grand Magics Game. But, what would happen if I weren't on the team?

I'll let them handle that next year. I told Gramps that I was in Daylight Phoenix. I also told him that I wasn't ready just yet to go, and he let me stayed. Even let me participate in the Games! As an outsider.

Gramps knew what Lucy was going through. Knew what I was going through.

Because we were going to be participating in the games, I went to my training spot secretly. Lucy had the power of talking to people through their mind, so I trusted Lucy to hear me talk to her.

_'Hey, Lucy. I know you're not participating this year, but I'll give you the list of who's going to be entering this year.'_

_'Alright. I'm listening.'_

_'Natsu, Erza, Wendy, MiraJane, and myself. This is a random thought, but I don't see why you want me to spy on Fairy Tail. You already know a lot about the mages here, since you were apart of this guild.'_

_'Just in case somebody's rising up to be a good participant for the GMG. Once it's over, and if you want to, come over to Daylight Phoenix.'_

_'Alright! Thanks, Luce.'_

_'No problemo. I should be saying thanks to you.'_

Luckily, I can be in Daylight Phoenix as soon as this is over. I fist pumped in the air.

**Lucy's POV**

Thanks to Laxus's training menu, a lot of the mages are stumped.

"I think that was a little to much, Laxus," I said to him.

"Think about it, for the Grand Magics Game."

I sighed. Yes, it's true, for the Games.

"Gather around everybody."

As I said that, everyone came around us. All seven of them (minus Gray, because he's in Fairy Tail).

"We have a small guild," I muttered.

Laxus heard that and said, "We have enough to make two teams for the games. We really should have substitutes for both teams just in case."

"Does anyone have an idea who else we can add?"

Levy nod, and says,

"Mark and Lydia Black. Melodia and Astaria Tigawolf."

"What are they like?"

"Well for starters, they're a set of twins. Mark is a Earth Dragon Slayer and Lydia is a Water Dragon Slayer. They are cousins of Gajeel here," Levy said as she made a gesture to her boyfriend.

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed.

I waited for her to continue with the other twin.

"Melodia is cold and quiet until you get to know her from the inside. She has an exceed, Tora, a purple liliac cat. Tora follows Melodia everywhere."

"And as for Astaria. She is easily excited and cheerful. Has an exceed, Ookami, a dusty gray long-furred." Laxus said.

I gave him a look to see why he would know this.

"They're my cousins. Their village got raided. And they got adopted by wolfs, hence their last name. Gramps was going to adopt them, but they didn't want to be a burden."

"Fair enough. We'll somehow get to them. I have another announcement. Gray Fullbuster is going to be coming back as soon as this years games have ended. We will be watching the games from the stand to see how the other guilds are."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought this was a good place to end. Read and review. I really don't appreciate flames, but if you REALLY must, please do. Tell me how you think of the story.

I will also like to know what kind of games should be entered in the GMG (grand magic games). And how would you like me to find the new characters (Mark and Lydia, Melodia and Astaria) to enter the guild? Review your thoughts and I'll see if I can do that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I know I should be writing my other Fairy Tail fanfics, but I honestly lost all motivation for it. I don't know if I am going to continue this one, but if I get enough reviews, I might do exactly that.

**Summary**

Lucy creates a guild, the Daylight Phoenix, and decides to oppose Fairy Tail,

the supposedly strongest guild of Fiore next to Sabertooth.

She's going to show them that they aren't all strong as they

think they are with the people she gathers and trains.

* * *

**A recap of the last chapter**

_I gave him a look to see why he would know this._

_"They're my cousins. Their village got raided. And they got adopted by wolfs, hence their last name. Gramps was going to adopt them, but they didn't want to be a burden."_

_"Fair enough. We'll somehow get to them. I have another announcement. Gray Fullbuster is going to be coming back as soon as this years games have ended. We will be watching the games from the stand to see how the other guilds are."_

**Lucy's POV**

On our way to the Grand Magic Games, we bumped into people who looked like the people we were searching for. Four people total.

"Mark, Lydia, Melodia, and Astaria?"

They all snapped their heads toward us, Daylight Phoneix.

"Do you have any problems with that?" The girl with her pet, Tora, said. I'm guessing that was Melodia.

I stare at them, and bring forward Laxus to talk to them.

"Hey, cousin," Laxus says casually.

"LAXUS!" Both Melodia and Astaria yell. They ran toward Laxus to give him a huge bear hug.

I'm surprised. First, they're really cold, then they're all friendly with us.

Laxus returned the favor by hugging them.

"Join our guild." Laxus said after he got the twins off him.

"What guild? Weren't you in a guild?"

"Daylight Phoenix is the name. All of us here either abandoned our previous guild or got abandoned as a child. Some of us hate another guild and decided to join this one."

The four looked at me when I answered.

"Is there something on my face?" I said with a glare.

They all shook their heads.

"Good."

I became silent. Because of the explanation, things were getting to me. I know this hasn't started now, but I'm starting to exclude myself from the people in my own guild. People who cares for me.

"Ryou-ni, Luna, Levi." I motioned to them to come ahead with me.

They understood and came right towards me as we continued on with our new guild members. But, as we continued on, I burst into tears. Tears rolled down my cheeks. The harder I tried to stop them, the more tears came out.

I was tiered of things. Things that weren't in my favor. Honestly, nothing is in my favor. I'm the one that's trying to do everything to keep everyone else happy. Why do I have to suffer this way?

I halted, turned around to the three, and I started to sob out uncontrollably.

Ryou-ni's embraced me strongly. I started to calm down, but I was still sobbing. Then, I felt Levy and Luna hug me from behind and I could hear their soft crying in the background.

"We're here for you, Lucy. Don't feel alone."

I didn't know who it was, but the other one nodded on my back.

At that point, I felt loved and the feeling of warmth was running through me.

"Thanks, you guys. I love you and that isn't a lie."

**Gray's POV**

Lucy and the other's are coming to watch the Games. And finally it is time.

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! I am the Pumpkin man (sorry, don't know the name). And here we are at the first battle of the day."

_**Time skip to the End of the Games (Sorry, I don't know anything about games, and no one reviewed what kind of battles they wanted to see in the GMG)**_

The results were Fairy Tail came in first, Sabertooth came in second, Mermaid Heel in third, Blue Pegasus in fourth.

This is the last year that Fairy Tail will come in first though.

Next year, Daylight Phoenix will be at the top, no questions asked.

I wonder what's going to happen if we did lose the Grand Magic Games. Daylight Phoenix will probably have to disband.

But that's not going to happen on Lucy's watch. She'll go to the Magic council and yell her head off.

After a little rest in the hotel room, I went to my apartment in Magnolia to pack the things I really need. I mean Daylight Phoenix does move around a lot and never stays in one sport more than a few days.

"Welcome Gray," Lucy said as soon as I got to where they were staying at.

She had her back to me and I have no idea how she knew that I was there.

"I know everything, Gray."

What?

"I'm kidding. I know everybody's foot sound."

Oh.

**Laxus's POV**

Gray is finally with our guild, Daylight Phoenix.

It's good to finally have all the members of the guild.

"Hey Gray."

"Hey." He nodded.

"You're cousin is here also. Giving us the cold shoulder."

Gray sighed.

"Sorry for the trouble. She's never done that."

I glare at Gray.

"Miyu. I'm here. Don't give them the cold shoulder. I'll have Lucy kick you out the guild."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought this was a good place to end. Read and review. I really don't appreciate flames, but if you REALLY must, please do. Tell me how you think of the story.

**Author's Note:** I was thinking that I would like someone to **Co-Author** this story with me. And one person only. So I have two riddles for you guys. The **first** person to answer both right will help me **Co-Author** this story. **NO CHEATING. DO NOT LOOK IT UP ONLINE.**

**Riddle 1**

There is a green glass door.

Trees **can** go in, leaves **cannot**.

Anna **can** go in, Erin **cannot** go in.

So, the question is, what **can** go in and what **cannot** go in?

**Riddle 2**

There are two fathers and two sons.

They are walking in the forest and find **three dollars** on the ground.

They split it evenly. **(One dollar per person)**

How is that possible?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I know I should be writing my other Fairy Tail fanfics, but I honestly lost all motivation for it. I don't know if I am going to continue this one, but if I get enough reviews, I might do exactly that.

**Summary**

Lucy creates a guild, the Daylight Phoenix, and decides to oppose Fairy Tail,

the supposedly strongest guild of Fiore next to Sabertooth.

She's going to show them that they aren't all strong as they

think they are with the people she gathers and trains.

* * *

**A recap of the last chapter**

_"Sorry for the trouble. She's never done that."_

_I glare at Gray._

_"Miyu. I'm here. Don't give them the cold shoulder. I'll have Lucy kick you out the guild."_

**Gray's POV**

Being in Daylight Phoenix wasn't what I imagined. Yes, the guild is a nakama, but the difference between this guild and Fairy Tail was that we actually trained. Everyday. Not a bad thing, but I think it's going a little overboard.

"I know it's insane to train everyday. But I want to be able to always stay on top. We'll have days off." Lucy said as she came closer to me.

"How did you?"

"Like I said, I have a lot of abilities to do things. Even the smallest tasks around that no one cares about."

I nod in understanding.

What I'm here for is to help bring Daylight Phoenix to the top and to be well known and respected. One thing we'll have to be careful is to listen to that old geezer. Oh hell. I'm sure they won't say anything as long as we're on top.

As long as we don't destroy things that get in our way, the Magic Council should let us do what ever we want. That happened at Fairy Tail after all the destruction Natsu did.

Lucy called everyone to attention.

"After this training is done, we enter the tournament next year. We'll show who's boss and we'll own it like it too. Got it?"

Everyone nods their head.

"Ryou-ni and Laxus. Is there anything you'd like to say? What everybody has improved on or has to practice more?"

They both shook their heads no, indicating that everyone just had to build up their cores. Everybody is all good even if they encounter an enemy alone.

"As for you, Gray, get your butt off the ground and train. Everyone trained their butts off to get to the S class."

"Alright, alright. Geez. Working me until I have no energy, huh?"

"Well, including you, myself, Ryou-ni, Laxus, and Liya, I want us all to actually be S-classed mages."

Again, I nod in understanding. In the five of us, I wasn't near to being an S classed mage. Which means, I really have to train hard to become one.

I trained day in and day out for the next four monts. I battled someone knew everyday. But, it was the hardest when I had to fight against Lucy, because she is the Elemental Dragon Slayer. With me being an Ice mage and fighting against someone who had all the elements in control wasn't my thing. But, with this, I knew that I was bound to be an S classed mage soon.

**Lucy's POV**

"Gray. Enough training for you. We are proud to say that you are an S class mage! Welcome aboard." I said to him with a big smile.

He grinned back as he laid on the ground with his thumb up.

"The Grand Magic Games will be here in another six months. Don't slack off on your training. Make your magic as strong as possible again. We don't want to be losing and disbanding after the FIRST game. UNDERSTOOD?"

The guild nods without hesitation.

"Disperse."

Each member went their way, some training and some resting.

I watched each member happily. We've become a big family, caring and fighting one another, and solving problems that we had together. It's a nice feeling that I'm able to have.

_Flashback_

"Wait up Luce!"

I turn around happily as I greeted my best friend.

But, I regretted turning back. My face went grim when I saw how serious his face was.

Natsu fidgeted around.

"What is it?" I forced a smile on my face.

"I, we don't want you on the team anymore."

_Flashback End_

I touched my cheeks. And my hand was damped. For all I knew, I started crying back at the start of my flashback.

I've got to be strong. For everyone. For me.

But, could I really do that?

I shook my head lightly. I can do this. I just have to stay positive and believe that I can do anything I put my mind too.

I have my guild mates to rely on. I don't need to keep all the burden to myself. Although it would be better if I did. They don't want to see me break down. But I can't let them know the burden.

Sigh. I know I can rely on them but I just can't let them know of what I'm feeling. Lonliness and stress. Breaking me from the inside out.

"Lucy." I hear Kaito say softly.

I turn around, wiping my tears away.

"What is it?" I say with a smile.

Kaito stares at me.

"You know what I want. You can't hide it from Luna and I."

"Don't worry. I can handle this," I say with a smile.

Again, Kaito just stares at me.

I sigh, then we hear a loud explosion near our training site.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought this was a good place to end. Read and review. I really don't appreciate flames, but if you REALLY must, please do. Tell me how you think of the story.


End file.
